Castigo de Limpeza
by New Wind 74
Summary: One Shot. Rivaille-sensei es un profesor de Literatura con cara de pocos amigos y uno de sus alumnos, Eren Jaeger tiene la mala suerte de siempre caer en los castigos de su maestro. RivaillexEren. UA. Lemon.


Paring: Rivaille x Eren. Riren

Contiene Lemon, Yaoi, BL.

* * *

Eren Jaeger, un estudiante de secundaria de 15 años refunfuñaba la "suerte" que se gastaba desde el inicio del año escolar, todo desde que _ese _nuevo sensei de Literatura había ingresado a su escuela.

De alguna manera el universo se las ingeniaba para tener encuentros desafortunados con su maestro que terminaban en castigo; y no era una simple detención, Rivaille-sensei era un maniático de la limpieza y su forma de reprimenda era liberar a los estudiantes que se les asignaba la limpieza del salón a final de jornada para que su "presa" se encargara de ésta sin ninguna ayuda. Eren en los meses que van de período escolar había sido castigado al menos unas 10 veces por su malhumorado sensei.

En el último de sus encuentros desafortunados; Rivaille lo encontró hablando mal de él con sus compañeros, esa vez el mayor se apareció a sus espaldas con esa mirada penetrante, lo que hizo que Armin, uno de sus compañeros, rompiera en llanto y saliera corriendo, el castaño se giro sintiendo ese aura asesina y se tiro al piso disculpándose desesperadamente.

-¡Lo-L-Lo ssiento sensei! Aaahh…. No me diga, ¿esta tarde de nuevo?- dijo Eren con su frente pegada al piso

- A las 5pm mocoso- y sin voltear a mirarlo, Rivaille se giro caminado a paso firme y elegante como acostumbraba. Unos minutos después, el chico se levantó y deprimido busco a Mikasa y Armin para decirles que ese día también le tocaría quedarse.

Ese fue uno de los varios castigos que este excéntrico sensei le dejaba al joven, lo esperaba a las 5pm cuando ya los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas y solo quedaban los pertenecientes a algunos clubes deportivos. Le dejaba los utensilios de limpieza y esperaba unos 5 minutos a que comenzara a limpiar, luego se retiraba y media hora más tarde regresaba a supervisar y ver que todo quedaba en buen estado.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos negros abría la puerta, Eren sentía un peso sobre su espalda, sus músculos se tensaban mientras la mirada aburrida de su sensei paseaba por el lugar asegurándose que todo estuviese pulcro.

-Regresa las cosas al cuarto de limpieza, puedes irte niño- Rivaille dirigía la mirada al chico mientras se acercaba a paso lento para colocarse frente del menor.

Eren soltaba todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y su cuerpo de derrumbaba ligeramente, miro hacia abajo tratando de mantener por un par de segundos la mirada de su sensei, éste era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él pero aun así era increíblemente intimidante con esa presencia imponente que emanaba.

-Si señor- y así salió rápidamente del salón.

Rivaille se quedo unos momentos en el salón mirando la entrada de la secundaria y unos 5 minutos después vio una pequeña cabeza castaña corriendo y doblando a la derecha al pasar la entrada principal. Una ligera mueca se formo en los labios del menudo hombre y cerrando sus ojos se decidió por salir también de la escuela.

Había pasado una semana desde ese último castigo y últimamente el chico de ojos verdes no podía relajarse en la clases de su sensei, sentía que le daba miradas mas malhumoradas que antes, lo que mantenía a Eren muy tenso.

Era hora del almuerzo y como acostumbraban, Mikasa, Armin y Eren juntaban sus mesas y se disponían a comer juntos sus bentos.

-Uhhhh….- soltó Eren con su mirada en su bento aun cerrado.

-Ese fue un gran suspiro Eren- Armin lo miro algo soprendido.

-¿Estás bien Eren?- esta vez fue Mikasa que le dedicó unos ojos ligeramente melancólicos.

-Si, si… acabo de recordar que no traje nada para beber, iré a la maquina, ya regreso- y con ese desanimo, levantó su cuerpo de la silla y salió del salón.

Eren caminaba por los pasillos prestándole demasiada atención a la lata y al bento que traía en manos sin mirar al frente, cuando llegó a la puerta de su salón, salto ligeramente porque la puerta se abrió de golpe pero lo que paso luego fue como si pasase en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

Su cuerpo chocando con uno más pequeño, la pequeña caja de bento por los aires sin su tapa, la comida cayendo en el pecho de alguien dejando su camisa blanca muy manchada y al final, todo lo demás dando un estruendoso golpe en el piso.

Eren no pudo reaccionar hasta que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para darse cuenta del desastre de persona que tenia al frente y todo por su culpa.

El pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban ocultos por sus mechones negros que lo cubrían.

-Maldito…. ¡MOCOSO!- esa voz fue más que suficiente para que la mente del menor volviera a este mundo y se diera cuenta a quien tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Rivaille-sensei…. ¡Aaaaahhh Sensei!- la piel de chico se puso pálida y de repente los murmullos que provenían del salón se escucharon muy lejanos para sus oídos.

-Estúpido descuidado… ya sabes que harás esta tarde- y así el hombre más bajo se fue con fuertes zancadas al salón de profesores.

Esta vez sí podría decir que estaba muerto, su sensei lo mandaría como mínimo a limpiar toda la secundaria. El castaño paso el resto de la jornada de clases con cierto temor, el aura asesina de Rivaille-sensei nunca había sido tan tangible como esa vez, no sabía que esperar cuando tuviese que enfrentarse a su castigo.

Llegaron las 5pm y Eren ya iba con los utensilios de limpieza a su salón pero antes de subir las ultimas escaleras, se encontró con el cuerpo menudo de su sensei al final de estas, tenía una camisa limpia, igual a la que ocupaba más temprano, solo que esta vez ya no tenía su corbata, y sus mangas estaban recogidas hasta sus codos.

-Vas a comenzar lavando mi camisa mocoso- esa voz jamás la había sentido tan cortante, realmente esta vez Eren tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer su sensei.

Rivaille camino dejando que Eren lo siguiera hasta llegar a un baño, el más bajo se paro de brazos cruzados junto a uno de los lavabos haciendo un llamado silencioso al menor, saco la camisa sucia de una bolsa y la arrojó abriendo la llave del agua.

-Adelante- esa voz profunda solo hizo que Eren se pusiera a temblar mientras restregaba con jabón la prenda.

-¿Es…está bien… sensei? – susurro el chico sin levantar la mirada. Un fuerte puño golpeo el espejo sobre el lavabo donde se encontraba el castaño y éste salto un poco cerrando los ojos.

-De nuevo, niño… no sirves ni para lavar- de repente el mayor metió su mano entre la espuma y saco la camisa mojada. –déjalo… quedo inservible por tu culpa-

Rivaille dirigió sus pasos al basurero más cercano tirando la camisa y salió del baño a lo que Eren solo pudo seguirlo como respuesta. Al parecer se dirigían al salón de nuevo, el de cabellos negros rodó la puerta bruscamente y entró –cierra- dijo para sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que su alumno lo escuchara. –si señor- dijo cabizbajo el joven.

Cuando Eren levantó la mirada vio a su sensei sentado sobre el escritorio, sus piernas y brazos estaban cruzados y parecía estar meditando.

-Eee… sen…-

-Vas a recibir tu castigo por haber manchado mi ropa de esa forma- fue interrumpido el joven, en eso, el hombre dirigió su mirada llena de desprecio a los ojos verdes y camino colocándose a pocos centímetros del pecho de su alumno. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo contra la pizarra.

-Dime Eren… ¿estás arrepentido?- dijo acercando su cara al chico con una voz baja. El menor solo pudo desviar su mirada, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron un poco.

-S…Si sensei- Eren no quería mantenerle la mirada a su sensei, no sentía el valor para hacerlo. Rivaille lo empujó hacia sí mismo y sus narices se rozaron.

-No lo creo- usando una voz ronca y… ¿sensual?. Salieron esas palabras de la boca del sensei para luego apegar mas su cuerpo al del chico, teniéndolo aprisionado contra la pizarra y colocando una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Eren.

La mano que se encontraba agarrando la tela subió junto a la otra hasta la nuca del más alto y la empujo hacia su cuerpo, juntando sus finos labios con los calientes del chico, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del menor casi saliendo de su pecho. Rivaille deslizó su lengua sobre los labios del chico, primero su labio superior para finalmente morder el labio inferior, dejando que una ligera línea roja rodara por la comisura de sus labios.

-Sen…sei- el chico estaba extasiado, pudo susurrar ligeramente cuando el hombre se separó para tomar un poco de aire, su cara se sentía caliente y la parte inferior de su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo. Eren instintivamente levantó sus brazos y abrazo el cuerpo que tenía en frente, colocando sus manos en la cintura del mayor.

De repente Rivaille tiró al chico sobre el escritorio y jalo su camisa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados dejando a la vista el torso del menor, luego abrió rápidamente el cinturón y los pantalones de éste despojándolo de casi todas sus prendas. El sensei se colocó sobre él y comenzó a dejar besos y mordiscos sobre el cuello y el pecho del joven.

-Aaah… ssen… Aaaamm- el menor no podía dejar de gemir, coloco una de sus manos sobre su boca mordiéndola para no hacer tanto ruido. El mayor comenzó a soltar su propio cinturón y abrió su pantalón dejado salir su erección a lo que Eren solo pudo desviar la mirada con vergüenza, su cara cambio a una de sorpresa cuando Rivaille le quitó el ultimo pedazo de tela que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y abrió sus piernas acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos.

-Ahora mocoso, espero que seas resistente- soltó el sensei con un ligero tono de diversión en sus palabras y comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo virgen el chico lentamente.

-Aaaahggh…. Uuh senseiiiii- los quejidos se iban haciendo más agudos a medida que ese intruso entraba en su cuerpo, un inmenso dolor lo lleno de repente hasta que el mayor se detuvo por un momento-

-Uhmm… Muy bien- Rivaille tomó las caderas de chico con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez mas rápido, un suave vaivén que iba aumentando continuamente dejando que se escaparan algunos gruñidos de sus labios.

-Aaaahhh….. nooo… det…deténgase … por favor- dijo casi sin voz el chico, cosa que ignoró el otro moviéndose aun mas rápido.

-nnnggg… senseiii… por favor…- unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del chico, el mayor le dedico una mirada algo seria pero con una chispa de lujuria y se acerco a su rostro besando, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios.

-aagh… mocoso- jadeo entre besos Rivaille y aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y tomando los muslos del castaño, el cuerpo del éste tembló y soltó gemidos mezclados con gritos agudos, el mayor hizo un último movimiento hacia adelante dejando que su semen llenara el cuerpo del chico, coloco su cabeza en pecho desesperado y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su propia respiración. Eren sentía su cuerpo pesado, su piel entera estaba cubierta de sudor y sus ojos aun tenían restos de lagrimas, un último sollozo se escucho hasta que cayó desmayado, Rivaille se levantó saliendo de su cuerpo y acomodando su ropa, miro de reojo al chico ya dormido y se acerco a su rostro, paso una mano por sus mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas y beso su frente.

Eren poco a poco fue despertando, veía la luz de la luna entrar por los ventanales del salón de clases, giro su cabeza con algo de molestia, su cuerpo dolía, desmayarse sobre un escritorio no era nada cómodo. De repente todas las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y dio un respingo sentándose y recogiendo sus piernas abrazándolas, se sonrojó y vio a su alrededor, en una silla en la esquina del salón se encontraba Rivaille-sensei dándole su siempre seria y aburrida mirada.

-Vístete mocoso- se encamino hacia el escritorio quedando cara a cara con su alumno y acaricio su cabello para después salir del salón dejando a Eren sonrojado y algo desubicado.

* * *

Bueno... hola! me presento con este fanfic, tengo años conociendo la pagina, como 6 años, pero no soy muy creativa para escribir historias, creo que esta pareja me hizo algo porque me logro inspirar para escribir algo! y bueno porque no comenzar con algo como un lemon? (?)

tal vez la idea no sea muy original pero gracias a quien le dio la oportunidad y llego hasta aqui!

cualquier sugerencia bienvenida sea! se que mi redacción no es muy buena pero intentare mejorar! espero que me lleguen mas ideas porque amo demasiado esta pareja! Rivaille ha hecho mi corazón explotar ~w~


End file.
